Не Уберечь
by JackValentine
Summary: Этот фик – о любви. Не о картонной, приторной диснеевской любви, а о пыльной, забитой, изношенной, казалось бы, бессмысленной, но сука сильной.


**НАЗВАНИЕ:** Не Уберечь

**АВТОР:** JackValentine

**БЕТА:** Souffle&Daleks

**ПЕЙРИНГ****:** Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel

**РЕЙТИНГ****:** NC-17

**ЖАНР:** Hurt/comfort, angst

**РАЗМЕР:** Мини

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:** Ноуп

**ОТ АВТОРА:** Этот фик – о любви. Не о картонной, приторной диснеевской любви, а о пыльной, забитой, изношенной, казалось бы, бессмысленной, но сука сильной.

**ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР:** Ребята принадлежат только Мистеру МакМену.

Драгоценно то, что хватило ума не присвоить,

не сфотографировать, не облечь

Ни в одну из условностей; молчанье точней, чем речь.

То, чего не имеешь – не потерять.

Что имеешь – не уберечь. (с)

ООО

Не успела дверь захлопнуться с глухим тихим хлопком, как Хит собственнически сжал бедра Джастина и привлек его к себе. Гэбриэл не стал дожидаться продолжения и поцеловал Слейтера. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на поцелуе, на том, какие у Хита теплые и мягкие губы, как его щетина слегка покалывает щеки. Джастин почувствовал, что Хит улыбается, и зарылся пятерней в его клубничного цвета волосы, собрал их в кулак, прижимая Слейтера ближе и сильнее, не давая поцелую прерваться. Его свободная рука скользила по плечу и шее Хита, вырисовывала какие-то замысловатые узоры. Джастин не думал решительно ни о чем, только внутри у него все приятно сжималось в предвкушении. Гэбриэл уже было собрался отстраниться, чтобы снять майку, как вдруг резкий звук прорезал пространство между двумя мужчинами. Хит отшатнулся назад, позволяя Джастину достать айфон из кармана, но его бедра не отпустил.

Брюнет виновато улыбнулся уголком рта и приложил аппарат к уху. Его левая рука все так же обнимала шею Хита.

- Да, Джози, привет, - его усталый голос окрасился нарочито сладкой интонацией, - все нормально… У тебя? Ну и чудно… - Гэбриэл старался не натыкаться на взгляд Хита, но это было довольно проблематично, ведь тот наоборот смотрел прямо ему в глаза, не отрываясь, - Слушай, малыш, я сейчас немного занят… Я перезвоню тебе, ладно?... Целую.

- Почему она постоянно звонит в самый _подходящий_ момент? – поинтересовался Слейтер без особого раздражения. Уже привык, - Она, наверное, ведьма у тебя.

- Хит, перестань, - пробормотал Джастин.

- Выглядит точно как ведьма.

На этот раз Гэбриэл промолчал. Он попытался положить телефон обратно в карман, но Хит выхватил его одним ловким движением и положил на тумбочку, которая стояла рядом с нелепо огромным зеркалом, которое, казалось, занимало почти всю прихожую. Слейтер сделал шаг вперед, подвинув и Джастина, легко, как куклу, и прижал его к стенке весом своего тела.

- Сейчас я трахну тебя, как будто ты мой. И больше ничей. – В голосе Хита проскальзывали стальные нотки. Он не злился, нет. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, что он чувствует, но это была не злость, - Я выебу тебя так, что ты сам поверишь в это. Поверишь, что ни с кем и никогда у тебя такого не было и не будет. Только со мной. Понял?

Не отводя взгляда, Джастин кивнул. Эта пламенная речь Хита удивила его, ведь еще пару минут назад все было так легко и по-хорошему обыденно.

Слейтер шумно, напряженно выдохнул и уткнулся Гэбриэлу в плечо. Он провел рукой по его бритому виску и дальше, пропуская темно-каштановую гриву, похожую на конскую, между пальцами. Не смотреть на него, не видеть. Хит закрыл глаза. Когда не видишь его, кажется, что он и впрямь никуда не денется, не уйдет, не исчезнет. Когда ориентируешься исключительно по прикосновениям, дыханию, запаху, время останавливается и отключается сознание. Остаются только два человека, без имени, без внешности, без обязательств.

Джастин услышал громкий, глубокий вдох, и Хит немного отступил назад.

- Снимай, - вполголоса сказал он и кивнул на джинсы Гэбриэла.

Джастин стянул одну штанину, и Хит, видимо, посчитав, что этого достаточно, снова подошел к нему вплотную и закинул его смуглую, накаченную ногу себе на бедро, ощутимо, но не больно прижав кожу под коленкой. Ширинка Слейтера была уже расстегнута, так что он без лишних слов прижался к Гэбриэлу и вошел в него, без резинки и без смазки. Гэбриэл был не уже, чем шестнадцатилетняя шлюха, воспитанная MTV, но острая боль все равно электрическим разрядом стегнула его ниже поясницы. Он зажмурился и прижался к Хиту, уткнулся носом в его шею, грузно опираясь на его плечо. Джастин убедил его, что любит пожестче, но это было лишь отчасти правдой. Как Гэбриэл ни пытался сделать себе как можно больнее, наслаждение всегда перевешивало. Что бы он ни делал, секс с Хитом все равно нельзя было даже сравнить с жалкими потрахушками с любым другим мужчиной или любой другой женщиной.

Ниже пояса все горело от трения, в глазах темнело, но болезненное, сумасшедшее наслаждение холодными волнами прошибало вдоль позвоночника, а потом от кончиков пальцев и до макушки. Острый запах пота Слейтера окутал Джастина со всех сторон, затуманивая сознание и заставляя голову приятно кружиться. Гэбриэлу стало нестерпимо жарко. Он подвинул правую ладонь чуть ниже, от плеча Хита и до лопатки, и почувствовал, что майка Слейтера промокла насквозь, а кожа его буквально парит.

Джастин коротко вздохнул, когда почувствовал приятную, тянущую боль где-то между шеей и плечом. Уже третий или четвертый по счету засос. Гэбриэл протянул руку вниз и, нащупав между двумя разгоряченными телами свой член, начал себе дрочить в такт толчкам Хита.

К тому моменту, как Слейтер кончил, Гэбриэл кончал уже второй раз.

ООО

Джастин стоял лицом к стене, опираясь на нее одной рукой, выгнувшись в пояснице. Время от времени он оборачивался через плечо. Он всматривался в сосредоточенное лицо абсолютно ничем не примечательного парня, пытаясь вспомнить, как же его все-таки зовут. Энди? Энтони? Вроде нет… Гэбриэл оглянулся снова. Парень был на полголовы выше, у него были слишком узкие плечи для его роста, и он явно относился к типу людей, внешность которых даже не вспомнишь через неделю после встречи.

Незнакомец закусил нижнюю губу и ускорил темп. Впрочем, на Джастине это никак не отразилось. У этого парня был слишком маленький член, чтобы доставить ему хоть немного удовольствия. Гэбриэл лишь чувствовал, как что-то твердое двигается внутри него, вперед-назад, вперед-назад. Однообразно и скучно. У него даже не стоял. Джастину хотелось спать. И домой, в Кейптаун, почему-то очень захотелось.

Холодная, липкая ладонь парня лежала у Гэбриэла на правом бедре. То ли молодой человек с именем на букву «Э» очень нервничал, то ли просто по жизни его руки были похожи на дохлую рыбу. Стоило Джастину только подумать об этом, как его случайный партнер прихватил его за волосы, прижимая щекой к стене. Ужасно неприятно и унизительно. Эта мысль пронеслась в голове африканца, как наблюдение, он слишком устал и был слишком пьян, чтобы что-то сделать с этим.

Когда Эндрю-Эрик-Энтони, неважно, наконец-то кончил, Джастин нетерпеливо подтянул спущенные джинсы и бессильно опустился на пол, прижавшись к спиной к стенке. Спазм сжал виски, в глазах потемнело, и Гэбриэла затошнило. То ли от выпитого, а он даже вспомнить не мог, сколько он влил в себя этой ночью, то ли от внезапно нахлынувшего на него отвращения к безымянному парню. Джастин спрятал лицо в ладонях.

- Уходи.

Ответа не последовало, поэтому Гэбриэл чуть повысил голос.

- Уходи отсюда, пожалуйста.

- Что ты сказал? – С вызовом переспросил он.

- Уебывай, я сказал, - огрызнулся Джастин, убрав руки от лица.

- Ладно. Ладно, хорошо, - прошипел горе-любовник.

Дрожащими от злости руками безымянный стянул презерватив и завязал его узлом.

- Я уйду, – по-бабски подвизгнув, сказал он и швырнул завязанным презервативом в Гэбриэла, целясь в лицо, - маленький ублюдок!

Парень с руками, похожими на дохлую рыбу, попал Джастину прямо в щеку.

- Урод, - не своим голосом прошипел тот.

Гэбриэл запустил использованную резинку удаляющемуся парню в след, парню, который так и остался незнакомцем, но к этому времени он уже вышел, так что снаряд попал в дверь и отрикошетил на пару шагов назад.

- Мудак! – истерический крик вырвался из легких Джастина, и у него очень сильно закружилась голова, так, что его качнуло в сторону, несмотря на то, что он сидел.

Держась одной рукой за голову, как будто пытаясь восстановить равновесие, Гэбриэл достал из кармана айфон.

- Хит? Хит, привет. Ты можешь придти? Придти ко мне в номер. Только если удобно. Если ты в отеле. Если далеко – не надо. Мне так хреново. Я перебрал. О чем это я? Если удобно – приходи. Если не сложно. А то… Зачем… - язык не заплетался, но мысли путались, поэтому путались и слова, - Не хочу тебя напрягать… Так что… Ну ты понял… Ты приходи… Или не приходи, - в конце концов, поток слов вконец запутался, и Джастин потерял нить.

Хит перебил его резким «скоро буду» и положил трубку.

ООО

Слейтер сидел в такси, которое качало и мотало из стороны в сторону. Таксист тщательно отрабатывал лишние 30 долларов, которые получил за то, чтобы домчать взволнованного рыжего клиента до отеля как можно быстрее. Хит думал, слегка нахмурив брови. И думал он совсем не о Джо и Дрю, которых он оставил в баре наедине с уже абсолютно никаким Махалом, ничего так и не объяснив. Слейтер судорожно сжимал телефон и то и дело поглядывал на светящийся мягким белым светом дисплей. Минуты шли слишком быстро.

ООО

Хит подошел к двери номера Гэбриэла и уже хотел позвонить, но вдруг заметил полоску света – дверь была приоткрыта. Слейтер вошел и захлопнул ее. Первое, что он увидел – использованный презерватив, завязанный в узел, который лежал в шаге от него.

Джастин сжимал ноющие виски и жмурился, пытаясь унять головокружение, как вдруг услышал тихий голос, где-то совсем рядом.

- Эй, Пол, - Гэбриэл поднял голову и увидел Хита. Хит протягивал ему руку, - вставай, _Ангел_, - в его голосе звучала даже вовсе и не издевка, а нечто, больше похожее на отчаяние.

Слейтер помог Джастину встать, и тот сразу же обрушился всем своим весом на его плечо. Маленькая комната с бешеной скоростью вращалась вокруг Гэбриэла. Держа брюнета одной рукой за талию, а другой – за предплечье, Хит усадил его на кровать, на которую Джастин посмотрел так, как будто до этого момента и понятия не имел, что она здесь вообще _есть_. Только теперь Хит оглядел Гэбриэла с головы до ног. Он был в джинсах, но босой, растрепанный и без майки. Он дрожал мелкой дрожью. Слейтер дотянулся до пледа, который лежал на другом конце постели, и накинул его Джастину на плечи. После секундного колебания, Хит обнял его одной рукой.

- Холодно?

- Ага, - ответил Гэбриэл, не глядя на Хита.

- Сейчас согреешься. Тошнит?

- Нет.

- Воды?

- Нет.

Слейтер не знал, чем еще можно помочь, поэтому просто замолчал. Они сидели в тишине, может минуту, может больше, а Хит автоматически прижимал Гэбриэла, так, что тот, скорее всего, даже и не заметил, и поглаживал его плечо.

Джастин вдруг поднял глаза и посмотрел на Слейтера неожиданно осмысленным и тяжелым взглядом.

- Прости меня, - хрипло пошептал он и положил голову на плечо Хита, прижавшись к его груди.

- За что? Перестань, - пробормотал он и погладил Джастина по волосам.

- Хит, ты мой самый лучший друг.

Это прозвучало так по-детски невинно, после всего, что было, после непомерного количества алкоголя, после грязного презерватива в прихожей, после этого ночного звонка, так неестественно и странно. У Хита что-то болезненно сжалось и заныло под ребрами, а потом поднялось выше и надавило на грудную клетку, просяще, жалобно.

Хита разрывало и терзало изнутри, жгло и выкручивало последнее живое, что осталось от него. Но он лишь продолжал гладить Гэбриэла по голове банальным, ничего не выражающим, картонным движением, вдыхая запах алкоголя и отельного пледа, пока Джастин не уснул в его объятиях.


End file.
